Livin' In A Video Game?
by EyeMyst
Summary: Growing up with Ocarina Of Time. When I replay the game about ten years later, I experience an altogether different sort of game.
1. Gaming Reality?

I could never do the game. But when I was five I didn't understand what I was meant to do. So when I was five I mainly spent my time running all around, pooing myself because I had been caught on Hyrule field at night. And just messing around with all sorts of stuff. Never ever did I do anything that would make the story progress.

Now, I find the game. Not my original game on Nintendo 64, no, a collection of some Zelda games for Game Cube. I never knew we had this.

Instantly, I wished to relive my childhood by running around in the magical land of Hyrule.

However I never realized how the game and reality could merge themselves so...so seamlessly.

After I watched the title screen play its little animation, watching Link riding around on Epona. I started up the game and clicked to play a new game.

Before it asked me what my name was it said, 'Live the game?'.

I didn't understand this. I thought it just meant, 'high quality'. So I clicked 'YES'.

Then it asked me my name. I typed in LINK out of tradition.

It would not allow me to call my avatar LINK even though that was his name.

So I typed in Iris my name.

Then my room vanished.

I could see the Great Deku Tree, feel the grass under my feet hear the talking of the fairy.

What was going on? Could it just be my imagination? Was I dreaming?

The fairy flew away in search of 'the boy without a fairy'. But...wasn't I supposed to play as Link?

"I know not how you found you way to this world. You do not belong here. If you tamper with what is meant to be...it may have disastrous outcomes."

"I fear I don't know where I am?"

"You know." The tree said simply.

"How can I go home?"

"The way you came."

That wasn't very helpful, I guess not option will randomly appear in front of me saying 'Finished living the game?' or something like that.

All I wanted to do was play a game! That's all The Legend Of Zelda is! A game! Excellent game mind you, but still a game.

I walked away from the large tree.

I saw an elfin boy approach, Link? No!

"Who are you!" An angry little voice demanded.

Mido then.

"My names Iris."

"What are you doing here stranger."

"Please call me Iris. I'm lost."

"How did you get here?"

"I don't know that's why I'm lost." I said simply. My attempt to undermine the boy.

Another boy approached.

Mido sent him back, saying something about needing a sword and a shield.

That's Link!

"Please let me go past." I said. I wasn't about to beg this child but I thought if I said this it might make him just move out of my way.

Nope it didn't.

He came up with different excuses on why he would not let me past.

Link came back with a tiny sword and a wooden shield.

He stared at me blankly as he passed.

"There is no point arguing with me! I run this village! You are a threat to this village! Stranger!"

By this time I was losing my patience. It would be easy just to put my hand on the top of this midgets head and pushed him away from me. But that would be rude.

There was a noise from the Deku tree.

How long had I been here arguing with an elf?

Link returned.

Mido turned on him. "Did you just kill the Great Deku Tree? How could you?"

"He didn't kill the Deku Tree!"

"Your opinion does not matter!" Mido shouted at me.

"Yours doesn't matter. That tree had a curse of skultula! Link relieved the tree of the curse and the tree died in peace!"

He was glaring at me, Mido, steam could be billowing from his ears.

I pushed past the tiny elf and started walking towards the hollow log which marked the exit from Kokiri Forest.

There was another Kokiri guarding that log. But I just skirted past him, he didn't know who I was and therefore didn't stop me leaving the forest.

There was a girl on the bridge. Saria.

"Good morning!" I said, I was eager to talk to someone who wouldn't snap at me or shout at me. Maybe she'd have some idea of what's going on.

"Good morning, Who are you?"

"Iris, I'm lost, but I know where I am." I smiled.

"Then how can you be lost?"

"Because I don't know how I got here."

Then Link nearly ran into me.

Saria called him over to her, I'd seen shit 100 times over, but from the other side of a TV screen.

She gave him her ocarina and told him to keep it safe.

He looked at me again with those blue eyes. Seeming to try and figure me out.

He left. I knew where he was headed, the princess. Zelda, because that's what the programmers wanted, the story to begin.

"How will you get home?" She asked.

"I think I need to make it to the end of the story to go home. It's the one thing I could never do."

"You speak as though you know what will happen."

"I do." I've seen and heard so many other talking about this game, I know exactly what will happen, but I don't know what will happen to me.

When Link travels into the future and back, back and forth, will I follow? Or will I just go as everyone else, the long way.

And if I stand against Gannondorf, and he strikes me down...what then?

I will surely find out.

But first I need to find some sort of weapon. because if I'm to go onto Hyrule field, I will not make it to the castle drawbridge by nightfall. Then I shall be stuck on the field. And unlike the avatar Link, I cannot swim until dawn. Because I think swimming g is the only way to avoid those which appear at night...


	2. Lon Lon

**A/N I know it's a pretty basic plot-line, but I'm going to do my best with it. Hoping you enjoy the ravings of an OoT fan :)**

**Probably wont update this for a while, my version of OoT has died a horrible gory death with the gamecube :( As soon as I get another or watch a playthrough on youtube I will update again. For Ik know what happens but I want to get it perfect for you guys :) But I will try my best to keep writing this **

**Some criticisms and suggestions please  
For example:  
Should I make Link speak? When he is both a child and adult or just adult?  
And a name for a male horse please :)  
Thank you very much  
EyeMyst**

* * *

****Saria looked confused at me. She had no idea who I was, where I came from, or how I came to be in her home forest.

"What time of day is it?" I asked politely.

"It is always day here." Of course.

"Thank you." I said. I headed towards the hollow log.

"Are you not going to take a weapon? You need to protect yourself out there!"

I turned to her. I wanted to catch up with Link, so I could keep up with the story.

I don't know how to get a weapon.

She bade me wait on the bridge.

Then after a few seconds she came back with a bow and arrows.

"Take these!"

"How did you get them?" I vaguely remembered that bows and arrows could not be obtained until Link had travelled into the future.

"Doesn't matter."

She thrust the weapon into my hand.

"Thank you." I wasn't about to tell her that I had no idea how to use a bow and arrows. All I knew was, set it to an action button and use it with that action button. Like that was going to help now.

I slung the quiver of arrows onto my back. The bow fitted in with the arrows.

"Good luck." She said. "Look after Link!"

"I'll try my very best." Link wasn't the one needing looking after.

Hyrule field was beautiful in the morning sunlight. But I had no time to stop and admire the scenery.

I knew where Link was headed. He was off to visit the princess, Zelda.

I vaguely remember dodging around castle guards, pushing around milk crates. But...Talon!

I remember talking to a girl, a fiery haired ranch girl, Malon? She gave Ling a Cucco Egg, which then hatched and you had to wake up Talon with it.

I don't want to go to Zelda while Link is still there. I think I'll visit Lon Lon Ranch first.

Altering my path slightly I set out for the ranch in the middle of Hyrule Field.

Thank goodness the gate didn't shut. Because the sun had set and I still hadn't reached the ranch.

I was close though, if I just ran, I could reach it before anything...

Too late!

A hand reached out of the soil in front of me.

Stalchild! I stamped on the hand and hoped the rest of it would not emerge.

I started running in the vein hope I could make it.

It grabbed me. Maybe not the same one but one of the horrid little creatures.

I pulled an arrow out of the quiver, not bothering with the bow, I just stabbed the hand which held me.

It released me after violently flashing red. I never expected it to do that. I thought that was specifically just the game, telling you you'd hurt your enemy.

Anyway, I don't care so long as they do not catch me.

Many-a time when I'd found myself stuck on the field at night I was scared senseless. That was before I found out some of the other enemies you had to face. It was the endless numbers of them that scared me most. If you killed one it just came back!

I made it to the ranch, as soon as I crossed a small line the stalchild stopped pursuing me. Only the one had shown up, how odd.

The farm was dark and quiet.

The gates stood open so I walked in.

I knocked on one of the doors, I think I know this one's the main house.

It was! Ingo opened the door and glared at me.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He said grumpily.

"My names Iris, I seek a place to stay."

"No free rooms here!" He was going to shut the door but I said.

"I am willing to work please, I have nowhere to go."

I really wanted Malon or Talon to open the door not Ingo.

"Work now then! Come back when you've fed the horses and cleaned out the cows."

He slammed the door in my face.

I turned to the pasture, I could make out Epona mingling with the rest of the horses.

I would do this, hopefully afterwards the night will be over.

I found rupees everywhere I went. They looked like they had been left for some while.

I pocketed them, I'll give them to Malon when i see her.

I approached the horses.

Immediately half of them ran away from me.

But a pale gold horse stared at me.

I clucked my tongue trying to coax it into coming over here.

"There you go!" I spoke steadily, making myself more calm by being near the beast.

His muzzle was so soft and he trusted me.

Finally I had found a friend...

"Hey" I said softly. "good boy!"

He was paler then the other horses, pale gold.

I hummed a tune to him, similar to that which Malon sings to Epona.

He nuzzled my hand.

"I don't have anything sorry."

I walked away from the horse going to fetch their feed.

But he followed me. His soft tread half a pase behind me and a little to my left.

I stopped and he pushed my back with his muzzle. Not like he wanted me to get the feed, but more like he wanted me to achnowledge that he was there waiting for me.

I started forward again heading to the feed storage.

I found the horse feed quickly and walked out with it.

The horse was still there. Looking at me.

He wasnt interested in the feed.

It was homely having the animal wanting to be with me so.

I hauled the bag of feed and filled the troth.

All the horses rushed to the feed and started eating it quickly.

"Eat!" I told the horse.

He wasn't interested.

I walked towards the cow shed.

The cows were filthy, the stable where they were kept even worse so.

What had happened to these poor creatures.

I instantly started cleaning all the muck away.

After that I brushed each and every cow. Until they were all happy and squeaky clean.

Still the horse followed me.

I knocked at the door again. This time Talon answered.

"Hello?" He asked shocked to find one of his horses right next to a complete stranger.

"I'm sorry, he won't leave me alone." I smiled up at the man. "I have filled the horses troth and have cleaned all the cows. s I worked I found these rupees. They belong to you I'm sure." I held out the handful of red, blue and green rupees.

"Why'd ya do all'a that work?" He ignored the horse and the rupees.

"I met a Mr Ingo and he told me if I wanted to shelter here for the night then I would have to feed the horses and clean the cows."

"There was no need for you to do that! How can I ever repay you?"

"No bother really!" I still was offering the rupees, I placed them into his hand.

"Keep them and spend them on whatever you wish."

"How much is a horse?"

It continued like that until he forced me to keep the rupees and the horse.

He allowed me to sleep in the house for the night, he offered his own bed because of the trouble but I hid the rupees in a far and told him it was no trouble. for about the fifty-first time. I went and slept in the hay storage above the stables.

After working, I practically blacked out.

My dreams were confused. They seemed to follow Link as he travelled to the princess.

I saw how he talked to her and how he saw Gannondorf for the first time.

Then I saw him heading across the field towards Kakariko Village.

I woke there.

I've lazd around long enough.

The sky was still dark but the beginnings of dawn could be seen in the east.

I tacked up my new horse and headed out.

I wanted to see if I could leap over the outer fence of Lon Lon Ranch like Link does with Epona.

He did, I felt the stomach-lifting elation that I would always feel on a rollercoaster.

He landed gracefully.

Then I sped off towards Hyrule Castle.

The guards didn't wish to let me past. I had only asked to see the princess Zelda.

So I sneaked into the castle like Link.

I almost got stuck on the water-vent-like-tunnel. I forget that I am not a child.

But I made it through.

Dodging the guards was easy. Helped by the fact I can walk silently. I really kid myself sometimes.

Anyway it didn't take long for me to reach princess Zelda.

She was there. Watching her father talking to Gannondorf again. A look of mistrust on her face.

"Good morning!" I said.

She jumped then turned around.

"Hello? Who are you?"

"My names Iris..."

She gasped. "I had a dream about you."

"I thought it was the forest boy you dreamt about?"

"How do you know him? You were there as well. But, you were in the background. I never really saw you much."

"Doesn't that make me feel special." I smiled at the young woman.

"I think it does! It means that you are supporting us. You are helping without putting th spotlight on yourself."

I smiled, I always blended into the background so well.

"See that man?" She pointed at Gannondorf.

"I know who he is yes, the King Of Thieves. Gannondorf."

"You are wise aren't you?"

"It's not wisdom." I smiled, in truth it wasn't, lots of people know Gannondorf and Gannon.

"You must follow the boy! Make sure that he has what he needs and that he does not get injured."

Guardian angel.

"Is that not what Navi does?"

"Navi?"

"His fairy!"

"Oh, I don't know. You must leave now, go with Impa that way you will avoid that guards."

"I shall return in a few days."

"Wait! Do you know the quest?"

"I know everything!"

Impa came and led me away.

When on the drawbridge I mounted my steed and set off at a gallop towards Death Mountain...


	3. Goron's Warm Hospitality

Link was headed back to the Lost Woods, he was going to go and visit Saria.

So I set straight out for Kakariko Village. I wanted to find a good spot to watch over Link.

Hopefully I won't get eaten by any dodongos while I'm up there. Or flattened by a rolling Goron. Either way, I'd have to watch out for myself more than Link.

Though he may just be a ten year old boy, he was more knowledgeable about the land and the creatures found here. And he was just altogether more awesome then me so...

I looked up at the sky. Dusk was kicking in. I'd have to set up a camp somewhere, but the stalchildren would be after me soon. Night was coming bringing along a wave of stalchildren, great!

I saw a big tree, standing against a cliff that stopped me from going out of Hyrule.

I took a few of its twigs and piled together a pile of the fallen branches and twigs I had collected.

I had no idea how to light it though.

I pulled my old glasses out of my pocket.

I had put them in there just in case I had needed them to read any of the dialogue in the game, guess that purpose was no longer needed seen as though I was in the game and listening to all the dialogue.

I held it up, angling it so that the last few rays of sunlight would be magnified onto the pile of wood.

A few stay leaves set on fire and I used the little flames to ignite the pile.

What I would do to relight it in the middle of the night I do not know, but it was lit that was the main thing to look out for tonight.

The horse settled down leaning against the tree and lying down.

I walked over to him. "I don't have any food I'm sorry."

He was absent-mindedly chewing on some grass. He looked content enough.

It was me who had nothing to eat, he seemed fine munching on the grass.

I saw a little stream, walking over to it I saw a few fish.

I never was a fan of seafood but desperate times and all that.

I dived into the stream.

It took me what seemed a lifetime to catch a tiny fish. Link made it seem easier when he just swiped with a bottle and suddenly a fish was in it.

For goodness sake, I will never catch enough fish to make a decent meal for myself.

I took the little fish over to the fire, it was still alive and wriggling slimily in my and.

I wanted the thing to suffocate before I had to kill it.

But it was hanging onto every inch of life it could.

I picked up a sharp stick that had been on the fire,

I ran it through the body of the fish.

The simple movement made me shudder as the blood seeped coldly onto my fingers.

If I could not kill a simple fish without feeling sick I was seriously screwed when it comes to monsters and enemies, and if I ever have to face Ganondorf.

I cooked the fish over the fire, I blanked out the gutting and boning of the fish. The remnants of the guts and scales were still stuck to my fingers.

I had to do my best to remove the scaled from the fish with an arrowhead, it was all I had.

I made a mental note to try to find some rupees and get some necessities , like a dagger a sword, a shield and bottles, bottles are a must have.

The horse appeared paler gold in the firelight. It really was a beautiful colour.

I just recognized the tree as a very old oak tree.

"Oaken! I could call you Oaken."

The horse looked up at me and whinnied.

I smiled as I ate the small amount of fish I had. Now I know the adventure is going to get more and more difficult.

I have no idea where Link is, but I have a small inkling that he has gone back to Kokiri forest to visit Saria in the Lost Woods. But I can't be sure, this is around about where I zoned out and went off to smash pots to get rupees that I never spent.

And I don't even know what I'm going to do when I get to Death Mountain. I think I'll pay the Great Fairy of Magic a visit, I think it's her who lives on top of the mountain.

The night slowly dragged by, I only got a little sleep, Oaken was out instantly and he was still asleep now. But I just keep having this feeling that there's something out there, watching me.

Morning! Finally!

I packed away camp before I woke Oaken up. Then when he was fully awake, I packed everything I had onto his back, he could easily carry it for I didn't have that much.

I had a few small chunks of fish that I couldn't finished last night because they had an odd taste about them, I'll be hungry enough to eat those later though. Then I had my bow and quiver of arrows, Oaken's saddle, bridle and a small rug to go beneath the saddle. That was about it, I carried a few small twigs and sticks just in case I needed them later on, but I doubt it.

I saw some rupees drifting down the stream.

I horridly dived into the water and grabbed them.

There were five green rupees, a blue rupee and one red rupee.

Now I wished I had paid more attention to the game when I had played it, I was certain that a green rupee counted as one rupee but the blue and red rupees I was not sure on.

All the same, I put them into my pocket and mounted Oaken.

We made it to Kakariko Village, surprisingly Oaken galloped up the stairs like it was what he was bred to do. We entered the village quickly and silently.

He leapt up to the gate that blocked the path to Death Mountain.

It was shut and a guard waited there.

"Hello? May I pass?"

"Been given the orders not to let anyone pass, miss."

"I come straight from Hyrule Castle under orders of the princess."

"Do you have a royal note?"

"No but I have the song of the royal family."

I sang Zelda's lullaby.

The guard opened the gate immediately, but after I went through the gate slammed behind me.

I didn't rush Oaken up the trail, it was quite steep and I didn't want him to hurt himself.

I sang to him, just some different songs I knew from Ocarina of Time.

But I stopped after a while, everything just kept reminded me that I am stuck in Ocarina of Time.

I felt my phone in my pocket. I turned it off to reserve what little battery I have left, I might need it later. Also I had left my phone with Oaken when I went diving.

The little link to my real life sent me sobbing.

What time was it? At home? How was everyone? How many people have missed me these last few days?

Oaken stopped, he turned his head so he could look at me through his left eye.

I patted his neck, trying to tell him that I was ok just having a little breakdown.

I urged him on. "I'm alright...just give me a minute."

He returned his gaze ahead and started trudging up the trail again.

We came to a turn off, well I call it a turn off because it's a cliff-face that is easy to climb up, it takes you to Death Mountain Crater and the lair of the Great Fairy.

The actual path takes you to Goron City, when we turned to go up the path we were met by a rolling goron.

Oaken reared and ran back down the trail.

I flew off his back when he rears, because I was so shocked by the sudden movement of the horse.

Lying flat on my back I stared at the vanishing black legs of Oaken.

Then, I remembered the rolling goron.

I couldn't get up! The shock of falling off, but I could hear the goron approaching me.

Three...two...

I closed my eyes in preparation for the collision.

The goron hit me and flew up. It crashed into a boulder.

The goron groaned and stood up, he saw me and walked over to me.

I could not talk, the goron had hit me with such force I had never known before.

The goron stared at me, then picked me up.

He carried me across the trail and up to Goron City.

I woke up on the floor, in a cave, with a goron staring me in the face.

"Are you alright?" He was holding a bottle, half empty. But the liquid within it was a blood red.

I still could not talk, the shock of everything that had happened this morning was hitting me.

"Here!" He put the bottle opening to my lips.

The liquid tasted fruity, it made me feel a whole lot better, it was a sudden and amazing change in my own body.

I drank the lot and the goron put the bottle down next to me.

Great! Everyone wants me to take care of Link, if Link relies on me, he's as screwed as I am. He's a good kid, better than me, and hopefully he can survive this odd little adventure. Though with the way things are going, I might not.

Pessimism over I swear.

I pushed myself up. Feeling slightly dizzy when my head lifted off the rocky ground.

The goron grabbed my arm and steadied me.

"Thank you." I managed to whisper, my head was gently pounding as the remains of a headache played themselves out.

My hands were cold, so I pressed my fingers to my forehead.

"I'm alright, I think." I stared around the room, it was carved out of the rock of the mountain.

I had no idea where I was in Goron City.

"I'm sorry I ran over you. Everything's been a little crazy around the mountain with the rock supply being so low. I was rolling to get my anger and hunger out."

"Dodongos?" I asked.

"How did you know? No one outside of the mountain knows about out problems!"

I have to admit watching a few walkthroughs, I can't help it, I love the game, doesn't mean I can play it. And some of the people who do Zelda walkthroughs are hilarious.

"I know everything." I said plainly.

"Are you from the royal family?"

"I'm not part of it, I've only met Princess Zelda."

"Can you prove it?"

I sang the lullaby I knew.

He suddenly grabbed my wrist, dragging me out of the room. Unknown to him I had snatched up the bottle and placed it in my bag.

"You must come and see Darunia! You must! He is waiting for the messenger of the royal family!"

I pulled my wrist out of the rock solid grasp. "I am not the one he is waiting for!" I stood back.

"How do you know! He has barricaded himself in his room, waiting for you!"

"I told you before! I know everything! I know what he is waiting for, I know it's going to be surprising. I know what will happen, do not worry, your hardships will come to an end soon, the real person he is waiting for is nearby!"

He looked at me, curiously. Staring me straight in the eyes his narrowed.

"You can help us reclaim the cavern."

"I can't! I assure you, I am nothing but a knowing girl, I cannot help, apart from wise words."

"Go on then."

"The one you're brother waits for is approaching, the messenger of the royal family will be surprising to all gorons. But the one to open the door of your brothers room, will be the one who rids you of the troublesome dodongos. That is everything I can say so please let me away. Thank you for taking care of me." I started away from the goron.

"How long?"

"Two days at most, it depends how much trouble he has getting up here. Now please!"

The goron nodded and I walked out into the open air of the midday on Death Mountain...


End file.
